Brothers Of the Death
Announcement First version - Brothers of the Death.png|2018 edition Second version - Brothers of the Death.png|2019 edition << �� Spin-off: Brothers of the Death�� is back!�� ������ You’re in the middle of a trip with Michalis when Ioannis, Michalis’ brother, comes to join. That’s when the battle of love begins. ������ Read the whole story and get rewarded! 　　 This spin-off event is available for a limited time only, so don't miss it! >> Note This spin off has 2 editions. One from 2018 , the second from 2019. *2018: This edition was released in March 2018. It featured prizes in black and some items only available when reading the story. *2019: This edition was released in November 2019. It contains changes and prizes from the first edition were available as premium items. In both editions, the items required for the love challenges and the CG are identical. More details can be found in the following parts of this article. The story and the required resources Summary: View 1 - Brothers of the Death.png View 2 - Brothers of the Death.png View 3 - Brothers of the Death.png In order to read the story , you will need: *25 tickets *10 love tickets *17 500 tokens to buy the items for the love challenges *Or 1500 coins to pick the special pack. The looks The love challenge requires these items: Black veil - Brothers of the Death.png|Black veil , charm level 70 Black heels - Brothers of the Death.png|Black tights and heels , charm level 70 White hair - Brothers of the Death.png|Loose spiral hair , charm level 70 Black dress - Brothers of the Death.png|Black wedding dress , charm level 100 The 2018 rewards for reading this spin off: Black dress , original - Brothers of the Death.png|Gothic dress for the queen , charm level 100 Lips - Brothers of the Death.png|Gothic lips , charm level 70 Scikle - Brothers of the Death.png|Sickle of the Death , charm level 70 Men's dress - Brothers of the Death.png|The Death outfit set , charm level 100 Those items were made abvailable as pack for the 2019 release. Views are available in the gallery. The 2019 rewards for reading this spin off : Trivia *This spin off is part of the spin off that have benefited of a second release. *Cecil is featured in the story. Gallery Various views. The CG is available in the memory section. Sneak peek - Brothers of the Death.png|This one is not the actual CG ; it's not available to players for instance In game view , 2019 prizes.png Pop up 2019 - Brothers of the Death.png Capture during the 2019 edition (4) - Brothers of the Death.png Capture during the 2019 edition (3) - Brothers of the Death.png Capture during the 2019 edition ( 2) - Brothers of the Death.png Capture from the 2019 event - Brothers of the Death.png References: * Annoucements are from Solmare's main facebook: 2018 + 2019 . * Captures and avatars are coming from the game. Category:Rank B Category:Spin Off Category:Ioannis Category:Michalis